


My hot neighbor

by Peppapigchanhyunie



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppapigchanhyunie/pseuds/Peppapigchanhyunie
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol have a interesting first meet.





	My hot neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure about this fic but I’ll try me best!!

Baek pov

My parents decided to move into a different Neighborhood. My dad got a promotion at work and he bought a new house since our old one was kinda small and well .... old.

I was in the moving truck, my dad was driving and my mom was probably on her phone looking for decorations ideas for the house. I was kinda bored because my phone died and there is no good music on the radio at the moment. 

"Baek, honey" my mom called. "Humm" I answered " you remember I talked about a high school friend of mine?" " yeah if I remember well her name was Je Ha." " yes you're right... well we are going to be neighbors again. I am so excited and plus she has a son about your age but i think he is older by a year or two! You could be friends!!" " we'll see mom I can't be friends with him only because our moms are" " Best Friend Baekhyun-ah best friend" my father says with a smirk on his face almost like he knew something was coming and I'm afraid their is.

After an hour of driving we finally arrives to our new house it’s golden hour and the lighting is so good, it's a shame my phone was dead because I would've killed these intagram pictures!!  
" Baekhyun stop looking at the sun like that and help us with the unboxing please" my dad yells from the porch. 

Great.

After 4 painful hours, the unboxing was almost done my mom and dad are out buying some prensents because we’re going to dinner at Jeha's. Apparently all of our family is going to be there it's kind of a adults party where mom and dad's family meet mom's friend and her husband's family weird I know but... what can I say.

I feel disgusting, I'm all sticky and smell bad so I decided to take a long and cold shower. When I got back to my room I let my towel drop, exposing my naked body at the same time. I was really feminin, I had curves and I was slim no matter how hard I tried to work out. Even my abs looked feminin so I just stoped trying and I have no abs no more.

I look at my self in the mirror only to think about how much time has passed since a mastubate. And it's a really long time... so I layed down on my bed and suck one of my fingers.

I took it all the way down in front of my hole and start to push it in. " mmh" I moaned after a few minutes one fingers wasn't enough.. so I added another one and trust in faster.  
Unconsciously I turned my head and my window came into the view... I stopped and my eyes opened wide.

One there was no fucking blinds on my windows and second there was that fucking hot guy looking at me with what looked like lust in his eyes. He turned around and took something. Then he put a paper on his window and I read it. " you look hot don't stop".

For some reasons, it turned me on so I started to move my fingers again inside my tight walls. He had a hand in his boxers (because yes mister only had underwear) and he took out a long and big meat that only turn me on even more. He put another paper on the window that says 'come over now!' I nod and quickly dress even if my clothes won't stay for long.

I locked the door and he was waiting for me at his door. He guides me to what I guess is his room and lock the door behind me. He push me against the wall and look at me dead in the eyes. " you're so fucking hot while you finger yourself" his voice was really deep and my dick twitch at that. " ju...just undress me will you ?!?!" " as you wish princess" with that we where both naked on his bed making out and grinding on each other. "Suck it" he put fingers in front of my face. I suck it and he start fingering me open. " I...I already did that" " I know I just want to make it the least painful possible for you okay now stop talking and let me kiss you". His lips came into contact with mine and we made out for a while. " are you ready ?" he ask " yes you can put it inside" and he does. For about 10 minutes It hurt like a bitch but after it get better and better and I was moaning...and loud. So loud that we didn't heard the entrnce door open and a bunch of family members installing them selves the kitchen. Kitchen who by the way is right under the guy's bed room. 

I kept moaning and him groaning.  
" fuck you're so tight and wet" "and you are so fucking big inside of me it's so good"

After a few other minutes  
I yelled " omg I'm coming" " fuck me too" he also yelled out. 

After this intense orgasm, we hear something falling and shattering down stairs.

And that guys is how I lost my virginity...

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it  
> Bye 🍃


End file.
